Un gatto nella notte
by PadminiMins
Summary: Uno sguardo, un legame silenzioso tra due anime. Sherlock, studente brillante ma solitario. Gregory, studente più grande, generoso e desideroso di riparare a tutti i torti. Un gatto e un cane che si incontrano nel cortile di una scuola. Cosa accadrà tra di loro? Possono due anime così diverse trovare un luogo in cui incontrarsi?


**prologo – uno sguardo**

 _L'anima di una persona è nascosta nel suo sguardo, per questo abbiamo paura di farci guardare negli occhi._

Jim Morrison

"Sfigato! Vattene!"

Gregory si voltò di scatto verso il cortile. Stava mangiando un panino per pranzo seduto sotto un albero, quando vide un gruppo di ragazzi gridare contro un altro. Sembrava che lo stessero solamente prendendo in giro, che si sarebbero accontentati di infierire su di lui verbalmente, invece all'improvviso uno di quei bulli fece un passo avanti e gli diede un calcio sulla schiena. Il ragazzo cadde in avanti ma miracolosamente riuscì a non perdere l'equilibrio e a restare in piedi. A quel punto un altro dei ragazzi lo afferrò per la giacca e gli diede un pugno in viso, mentre gli altri ridevano.

Fu troppo.

Gregory posò il panino sulla carta che lo conteneva con un gesto stizzito e si alzò i piedi per raggiungere a passo di carica il gruppo di imbecilli. Con uno spintone allontanò quello che stava per dare un altro calcio al povero ragazzo.

"Che cazzo state facendo? Non vi vergognate nemmeno un po'?"

Era furente. Aveva sempre detestato i prepotenti e quelli avevano tutta l'aria di essere i classici bulli che fanno del male solo per il gusto di farlo.

Gregory Lestrade, ultimo anno, studente esemplare, eccellente negli sport, ben voluto dagli insegnanti e dai suoi compagni di classe, conosciuto da tutti per la sua generosità e per nel suo impegno nell'aiutare gli altri, con il suo modo di fare schietto riusciva a incutere timore a chi aveva cattive intenzioni. Il ragazzo che aveva inferto il primo calcio fece per ripetere il gesto, ma colpì un sasso che lanciò lontano.

"Tu non sai chi è lui. Se lo merita. Si merita ogni insulto e anche ogni ..."

"Basta così." lo interruppe Gregory, alzano la mano "Non mi interessa chi è. Ciò che vedo è un gruppo di prepotenti. Adesso andatevene!"

Quelli si strinsero nelle spalle, ma sogghignarono malevoli verso il ragazzo che stavano picchiando.

"Ti ha salvato, sfigato! La prossima volta non sarai così fortunato!"

Mentre i bulli si allontanavano, l'attenzione di Gregory andò tutta al ragazzo che, stranamente, non aveva fiatato durante tutto il tempo. Solo in quel momento Greg si prese del tempo per osservarlo bene.

Era alto, magro, i capelli neri, ricci, erano spettinati e lo zigomo sinistro era rotto da una ferita dalla quale scivolava una goccia di sangue che si stava pulendo con il dorso della mano. Greg cercò i suoi occhi e rimase folgorato dalla loro bellezza. Erano azzurro/verdi, limpidissimi, imbronciati in quel momento. Dopo un istante di silenzio imbarazzato, riuscì a riaversi abbastanza da quella visione per schiarirsi la voce e pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto.

"Stai bene?"

Si diede mentalmente dello stupido. Era ovvio che non stava bene, lo avevano appena picchiato!

"Sì."

"Scusa … io …" si interruppe bruscamente e lo guardò allibito "Cosa? Stai … stai bene? Ti hanno picchiato!"

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle mentre si sistemava la giacca sgualcita.

"Niente di che, in realtà. Sono delle schiappe. Non saprebbero far del male a una mosca."

Gregory aggrottò le sopracciglia e si meravigliò pensando che, in quel momento, anche lui avrebbe volentieri dato un pugno al ragazzo. Era incredibilmente altezzoso, quasi fastidioso nell'atteggiamento, ma con un fascino nascosto impercettibile da un osservatore distratto. In quel momento lo vide, un gatto nero, elegante e superbo, conscio della sua bellezza e del suo potere, che sfida il mondo senza preoccuparsi dei giudizi altrui.

Altri istanti di silenzio imbarazzato, poi finalmente Greg si decise a parlare, proprio mentre lui stava andando via.  
"Come ti chiami?" chiese, senza sapere perché con leggero imbarazzo.

Lui si voltò ma non rispose subito. Guardò Gregory come se volesse valutarlo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, infine si decise a rispondere.

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."

Gregory sorrise. Non aveva mai sentito un nome così strano e nemmeno un ragazzo così … singolare.

"Sei ..." iniziò, ma Sherlock bruciò sul tempo la sua domanda.

"Sono del primo anno, sì. Per questo non mi hai mai visto. Probabilmente avrai sentito parlare di mio fratello, Mycroft."

Lestrade era rimasto a bocca aperta dopo essere stato interrotto e ci rimase ancora, pensando che sì, quel nome non gli era nuovo … ma certo! Mycroft Holmes, lo studente più promettente di tutta la scuola! Era uscito da un paio d'anni, ma lui aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo … cioè, di vederlo da lontano. Holmes era irraggiungibile, non faceva amicizia con tutti e preferiva starsene per conto suo. Osservò meglio Sherlock e notò lo stesso sguardo intelligente e indagatore del maggiore, ma fu solo per un istante. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano frenetici e sembravano non riuscire a trovare pace, gli sfuggirono quasi subito, in cerca di altri stimoli.

Sherlock si era voltato, in cerca di altre cose su cui concentrarsi, probabilmente già annoiato da Gregory … oppure no? Riportò lo sguardo su di lui e restò a fissarlo per più di un minuto, come se volesse valutarlo. Gregory, da parte sua, non riusciva a muoversi, come ipnotizzato da quegli occhi magnetici, così belli e misteriosi. Poteva vedere il colore delle iridi variare a seconda di come veniva colpito dalla luce che, filtrata dalle foglie che danzavano sull'albero sopra di loro, accarezzava il suo volto pallido. C'era un abisso in quegli occhi, un antro misterioso e spaventoso, ma anche estremamente affascinante. Esplorare quell'anima sarebbe stata un'avventura che avrebbe fatto tremare i più coraggiosi … ma Gregory? Lui sarebbe riuscito a raccogliere la sfida lanciata da quello sguardo?

Quei pochi minuti furono per Gregory come delle ore … poi il suono acuto della campanella ruppe la magia.

Sherlock, evidentemente soddisfatto di quell'esame, si voltò e si allontanò per tornare verso la scuola, lasciando Gregory solo e intontito, tramortito come se i bulli avessero preso lui a pugni.

"A … presto?"

Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a mormorare, più a se stesso che a lui, prima che un suo compagno di classe lo prendesse per un braccio, per trascinarlo a lezione, rompendo la bolla in cui si era ritrovato fino a quel momento.


End file.
